


Up on the Rooftop

by bearfeathers



Series: Get Along [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roof Sex, Snark, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearfeathers/pseuds/bearfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what were Clint and Jasper up to on that roof anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Although you don't necessarily have to read it to understand this one, this fic is a follow up to [Low is a Height](http://archiveofourown.org/works/881660).

Jasper lifts an eyebrow as he watches agents scatter down the length of the hallway—the junior agents move quickest, like scared rabbits running from a hungry wolf. It doesn’t take long to see why. Phil Coulson when he’s angry is really a sight to see, not so much for Phil himself, but for the way people react to him. As the man stalks down the corridor, agents part before him like the Red Sea parted before Moses.

Having worked with the man too long to feel even remotely intimidated, Jasper simply falls in line with the other’s stride as he passes. Phil doesn’t comment, just allows Jasper to drift along beside him like a shark does a pilot fish. When they reach his office, he doesn’t close the door in Jasper’s face—which has happened before—so that’s one thing. Jasper steps in after the older agent and closes the door quietly behind him.

He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed as he watches Phil shuffle through his files with some agitation.

“Alright, the mission couldn’t have gone that badly,” Jasper says, breaking the silence. “You didn’t even look this pissed when they hauled you down to medical. So what happened between then and now that’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“Nothing I’d care to discuss,” Phil says, gathering files into his arms.

“A lovers’ tiff, then,” Jasper guesses.

“I said I don’t want to discuss it,” Phil says, sharper this time.

“If you didn’t want to discuss it, you wouldn’t have let me into your office,” Jasper points out.

When Phil glares up at him, Jasper has to reevaluate that idea. Arms laden with files, Phil walks around his desk and shoves one into the younger agent’s chest.

“I let you in because you need to review this file before it’s submitted,” Phil corrects him. “I’ll be in my home office if you need to reach me.”

Ah. The home office. There are three reasons Phil ever retreats to the home office in broad daylight: (1) he’s injured or exhausted enough so that even his legendary stubbornness takes a back seat, (2) he’s been ordered to on pain of suspension if he disobeys, or (3) a mission’s gone bad.  Considering his injury isn’t severe and the mission had apparently gone fine before the wrap-up meeting, Jasper’s bet is on option two.

“Fury ordered you?” he queries, not budging from his spot blocking the door.

“Sitwell, move,” Phil instructs.

“Seriously, what did you say to him to bring this on?” Jasper asks.

“ _Agent Sitwell_ ,” Phil addresses him, his tone a warning growl.

Jasper knows he’s testing Phil’s patience. It’s something of an art, really, finding ways to be able to get under the man’s thick skin. It’s a talent few can boast having. Right now, though, it doesn’t seem to be doing him any favors. So he tries a different approach. Leaning against the door, he matches the older agent’s gaze.

“Look, I’m just saying, if you need to blow off some steam—“

“Noted,” Phil says crisply. “Please move.”

So Jasper does. He knows Phil isn’t going to take him up on the offer, he never does, be he extends it regardless. Whatever’s eating the other man, he’s not going to talk about it. So when Phil makes a hasty retreat, Jasper sees to shutting the lights off. Phil’s already stormed down the hallway, long out of sight by the time Jasper backs out of the office, locking the door behind him. And wouldn’t it be just his luck that Clint Barton comes strolling towards him. Clint nods towards him.

“Coulson left, then?” the archer asks.

“Just missed him. Lucky you,” Jasper replies. He tucks the folder under his arm and folds his arms over his chest. “Any idea what’s up?”

Clint pulls a face, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Mm. Cap sort of threw him under the bus.”

Jasper can only stare blankly. The statement doesn’t make sense. Steve and Phil are widely regarded as the most comprehensive and cohesive unit within S.H.I.E.L.D.—and that’s just their working relationship. They’re like the dynamic goddamn duo, for Christ’s sake.

“Okay, what?” Jasper says at last, shaking his head. “You’re gonna need to explain that a little.”

“Seems to me that Cap got a little spooked by Coulson’s injury, so he requested that Fury ground him from future mission on the grounds that Coulson’s a liability,” Clint says. “That’s the condensed version.”

“Shit,” Jasper says, blowing out a harsh breath.

“My thoughts exactly,” Clint hums. “I know Coulson’s on his way back to his apartment and once Cap figures out where he’s gone, he’s going to head over there, too. I’m gonna get on a nearby roof to spy on ‘em. Want in?”

“You can’t _spy_ on them, Barton,” Jasper says with a snort, pushing off the door and walking down the hall.

“I’m a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, of course I can spy on them,” Clint corrects him, following him down the hall. “Besides, if I’m going to use these eyes for something it might as well be for something good.”

“You don’t have any qualms about invading their privacy,” Jasper says flatly. “None at all.”

“Nope. Besides, it’s for their own good,” Clint says. He grins. “Come on, we can grab some snacks, a few supplies, fool around a little… it’ll be just like New Mexico.”

“You and I remember New Mexico very differently,” Jasper grunts.

* * *

Jasper is sitting on the rooftop of an apartment building with a laptop resting on his thighs, not because Clint goaded him into going, he reminds himself, but because he is, in fact, genuinely concerned for Phil and Steve. It’s not because he wants to be here with Clint. Well, it’s not that Clint’s bad company it’s just, well… the New Mexico thing. It’s kind of the elephant in the room for him. But not, apparently, for Clint.

“What are they doing?” Jasper asks.

“Fucking against a wall,” Clint answers nonchalantly.

“Very funny. Really, what are they doing?” Jasper tries again.

“ _Angrily_ fucking against a wall,” Clint clarifies. “Should I text them to close the blinds, at least?”

“They’re not really…”

Jasper sets the laptop aside in order to peer over the wall. Not that he can see anything from the distance they’re at. Pulling his own pair of binoculars from his duffle, he finds that, yes, they’re doing exactly what Clint had said, and quickly resumes his prior position. He roughly jabs his elbow into the other man’s leg, causing Clint to look down at him in annoyance.

“What the hell was that for?”

“Stop _watching them_ ,” Jasper says.

“Relax, I was just yanking your chain,” Clint says, rolling his eyes. “I only watched up until they started getting handsy and then double-checked to make sure Cap was intending to fuck Coulson and not strangle him. Then I switched to the apartment two floors down; they’ve got Jeopardy on.”

“You weren’t watching?” Jasper asks suspiciously.

“No! Do you think I _want_ to watch those two going at it? I’ve got enough nightmares, thanks,” Clint assures him. “I’d prefer not to even acknowledge that either of them have a sex life.”

“Still want to stick it out on this roof, then?” Jasper asks.

“Well, we’re not done are we? Did they look particularly made-up to you?” Clint ventures, turning his back to the ledge at last and sliding to a sitting position beside Jasper.

“I think they’ve probably still got some fight left in them,” Jasper answers. “Fuck, what was he thinking saying something like that?”

Clint shrugs one shoulder. “I can sort of see where he’s coming from.”

“I’ll be sure to let Phil know you all have such great confidence in him,” Jasper snorts.

“Asshole,” Clint grumbles, kicking the other agent’s ankle. “Honestly, tell me you weren’t feeling it when he was finally cleared for duty. I’m not saying none of us trust him, but it _is_ kind of a distraction sometimes. Not all the time and it’s gotten better over the months, but you hear him in a bit of trouble over the comm line and your head kind of just goes that way.”

Clint shakes his head, looking down at his hands in his lap. He spreads his fingers, curls them into fists, relaxes them again.

“Cap was out of line saying what he said and he’s gonna have to deal with that,” the archer says. “But he wasn’t exactly wrong. And Coulson’s gonna have to deal with _that_. We all have to deal with it.”

“He doesn’t blame you,” Jasper says, looking away from his screen. “You must’ve realized that by now?”

“Yeah, I know he doesn’t,” Clint says with a dismissive shrug.

Jasper knows the archer still harbors a great deal of guilt over it, regardless of the fact that no one treats him as though he should. He wonders briefly if he should prod a little, to see if he can get the other man to talk about it a bit more. It’s been almost two years and having kept his guilt tucked away for quiet nights when he can look for the solution at the bottom of a glass isn’t healthy.

It’s just as he’s closing his laptop, deciding that there’s no time like the present, that he finds his personal space has been compromised. It’s about two seconds between the time it takes for him to set his laptop aside and the time it takes for Clint to drag him into a kiss. He’s caught off guard, but he doesn’t think he can really be blamed with that, what with the way the marksman throws a leg over him and rolls with the motion until he’s got a lap full of Clint Barton. It’s right as Clint’s shoving his tongue down his throat that Jasper gains a moment of clarity and pushes the other man away.

“Stop, _stop_ ,” he says, his hands on Clint’s chest and Clint’s hands in his jacket. “What are you _doing_?”

“This?” Clint says, arching an eyebrow curiously as he grinds against Jasper. “Thought it was kind of obvious.”

“Not to me,” Jasper insists, pushing at him again when Clint tries to lean in to resume their prior activities. Not that he’d care to admit it, but Clint’s crotch pressed against his own and that too-perfect ass moving against him had affected him more than he’d like. “I thought you wanted to keep an eye on those two?”

Only now does Clint back off, seeing that Jasper really isn’t in the same frame of mind that he is. It could just be his imagination, but Jasper swears that Clint looks disappointed for reasons other than the fact that he’s not getting laid.

“Well, yeah, but didn’t you hear me when I asked you to come out here with me?” Clint asks, looking perplexed. “And the part about maybe fooling around a bit?”

“I thought you were just joking.”

“When have you known me to ever joke about that?”

“You made yourself very clear in New Mexico, okay? Get off.”

Jasper sighs and pushes gently at him again. Clint gets the hint and removes himself before resuming his prior position of sitting beside his fellow agent. He looks, of all things, wounded. A part of Jasper is angered by that, infuriated that the archer is apparently just thinking with his dick. But why should he be surprised?

“Look, if you weren’t interested, you could have just said so in New Mexico instead of leading me on for, what… three years?” Clint exclaims.

“What the _fuck_ are you talking about?” Jasper snaps. “ _You’re_ the one who crawled into my lap unannounced and decided to try to find my fillings with your tongue.”

“Yeah, because I thought three years had maybe been enough for you. Three years and not once did you ever approach me. If you really don’t want anything to do with me, just fucking say so. You’re not going to hurt my feelings, Sitwell,” Clint says, his tone biting.

“Don’t even. Why the hell would I approach you?” Jasper demands. “You fucking walked out on me. Spending the night? Nope. Not your style. You acted like nothing ever happened after I told you how I felt, so you tell me: what was I supposed to think? I don’t do hookups and I’m not your backup plan for when you don’t have anyone around to stick your dick in, so stop acting like you’re the victim here.”

Clint’s face turns several different, darker shades of red as Jasper goes on until he’s sure the archer just might pop.

“You’re the one who said you couldn’t do this unless it was casual! I know what I’m like and I was willing to try this whole thing out for you, _but you didn’t want that_!” Clint explodes. “So I tried to get over you and guess what? _It’s really fucking hard to do_. But I figured, you know, if hooking up casually was what you wanted, fine, because it would be better than nothing. And now you’re telling me you don’t do that? So why would you bother telling me you did in the first place?”

The archer’s chest is heaving as he clambers to his feet, pacing like a caged panther.

“That night, I asked if you wanted this to be more than a one-time thing and you told me you couldn’t do it if it wasn’t casual,” Clint grinds out. “But you never had any intention of even doing that much, did you? So shame on fucking me for being enough of a jackass to wait three years for you and thinking that I could settle for a quick fuck if it meant getting to be with you again. Sorry to _bother_ you.”

Rather than returning fire, Jasper just stares at him. His dark eyes are squinting up at Clint like he’s trying to work something out before he speaks again. Clint can practically see the gears turning.

“You asked me if I wanted it to be more than a one-time thing and I told you I couldn’t do it if it _was_ casual,” Jasper tells him.

“No, you said you couldn’t do it if it _wasn’t_ ,” Clint corrects him.

“You thought I said that?” Jasper asks.

“You _did_ say that,” Clint says with a glare. He pauses, shifting from foot to foot and scratching the back of his head, his expression softening slightly. “…didn’t you?”

“No,” Jasper said. “I told you I couldn’t do it if it was casual because you’re not exactly known to be the monogamous type and I am. Then right after I said that, you said ‘okay,’ got up, put your pants on and left. So I figured that didn’t appeal to you and that I should just forget about it. So I did… mostly.”

Clint shoves his face in his hands with a loud groan.

“I was trying to ask if you wanted… you know… the whole monogamy thing. I know, it’s not my thing but I kind of thought… maybe we could…” Clint lets his sentence dissolve into a series of mumbles. “And anyway, that’s what I was trying to ask. I thought you said it wouldn’t work for you unless it was a casual thing, so I left. I figured you wouldn’t want me to act like anything had happened and that if you wanted to hook up again, you’d approach me. But you didn’t. So I suggested coming up here and… fuck. I fucked up.”

“I think we both fucked up,” Jasper corrects him. He reaches beneath his glasses and scrubs a hand over his face. “Shit.”

“God fucking dammit,” Clint agrees.

“I just… You know that’s not how you go about a stable relationship right?” Jasper asks.

“Do I look like I’ve had many stable relationships to go off of?” Clint asks him.

“Point taken,” Jasper admits. “But have we seriously spent the last three years playing nice because of a misunderstanding when we could have been fucking like rabbits and getting an apartment together?”

“You want to get an apartment together?”

“Well, maybe we could start with fucking and see where that leads.”

“I’m down for that. And maybe… y’know… we could go to dinner?”

“Dinner would be a better place to start.”

“So… you want this, then.”

“What, to date you?”

“Yeah.”

“I told you I couldn’t do this if it was casual because I like to be mutually exclusive,” Jasper tells him. He looks the archer dead in the eye. “I don’t like sharing, Barton.”

“I can’t guarantee this will work out,” Clint says, licking his lips.

“I’m not asking for a guarantee. I’m asking for you being serious about it. Because if you are, I’d like to give this a shot,” Jasper tells him.

“You don’t think three years of waiting is proof enough?” Clint asks him.

Jasper lowers his eyes. “Let’s just take it slow.”

They lapse into silence, both having quite a lot to digest. Jasper’s kicking himself repeatedly over the whole situation. If he didn’t shave his head, he’s sure he’d be tearing his hair out in frustration. The idea that they’d been avoiding each other like this, keeping strictly professional because of one misheard word is unbelievable. And the worst part is that Clint Barton, of all people, has essentially admitted to pining for him for three years. Not that Jasper hasn’t been in a similar situation; he’d prefer not to think of the number of times he’d jacked off to memories of New Mexico because he’s certain he’d be uncomfortable with his findings.

Clint is by no means a Tony Stark, but he has been known to sleep around. But even that doesn’t worry Jasper at the moment. He’s done a fair bit of sleeping around himself in the past two years, not that it’s done him any good.

“So now what?” Clint asks him.

“I dunno,” Jasper admits with a shrug. “Do you want to go back to what you were doing before?”

“You mean crawl into your lap unannounced and try to find your fillings with my tongue?” Clint asks with a smirk, throwing Jasper’s own words back at him.

“Yeah, that,” Jasper agrees.

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” Clint asks him, suddenly looking a bit wary.

“I think we’re big boys and can decide for ourselves what we want,” Jasper replies. “We can talk about relationship stuff over dinner. For now, we still have to wait and see what everyone’s favorite couple across the street will do and I figure three years is long enough for both of us to have waited for sex.”

“I think you’re probably right,” Clint agrees, grabbing the other agent’s tie.

So as for taking it slow, maybe they’re not on the sexual front. But then, they don’t really need to. From what Jasper remembers, sex with Clint is fantastic so he doesn’t see the need to put the brakes on that track. The rest of it they’ll take day-by-day. For now, he’s liking the feel of Clint sitting in his lap, slowly rocking his hips as they kiss like it’s some kind of contest that they’re both itching to win.

“I’m taking my pants off,” Clint declares, pulling away from Jasper’s mouth. “You wanna do the same?”

Jasper doesn’t need to be told twice, but it’s only as they’re both sitting on the sleeping bag they’d thought to bring, naked from the waist down as Clint rifles through his bag for lube, that Jasper realizes they’re about to have sex on a rooftop. Granted, it’s getting dark and no one’s likely to see them, but what if someone were to walk in on them? He expresses his concern to the archer whose response is to press the bottle of lube into his hand and roll his eyes.

“You think I’d leave that up to chance? The door’s locked with a sign posted that the rooftop’s closed until maintenance is finished,” Clint explains. “We’ll be fine. Make sure you warm that a little first.”

“Pushy,” Jasper says with a cluck of his tongue, warming the lube between his hands all the same.

“Hey, last I recall, you weren’t a fan of freezing cold lube up your ass either,” Clint points out.

“Your fingers were like icicles.”

“It gets cold in the desert at night and Coulson had me sitting out in the fucking rain, what were you expecting?”

“Common courtesy.”

“Oh, fuck you, just hurry it up already.”

Jasper can’t tell if it’s weeks or seconds before he’s finished prepping Clint and the archer sinks down on him. They groan in unison, Jasper gripping Clint’s hips and Clint clutching Jasper’s jacket like a lifeline. Before Jasper can even think to move, Clint takes care of that for him. There’s nothing soft or tender about the pace Clint sets, rolling his hips with purpose as he rides Jasper’s cock, completely in control of the situation.

“Fuck,” Clint moans, head tossed back and mouth hanging open. “Fuck, I forgot how good your cock feels.”

“I forgot what a power bottom you are,” Jasper says, his words punctuated with a gasp. “God _dammit_.”

“Yeah? That feel good?” Clint pants. “Let me hear it.”

“Shit, you’re tight,” Jasper answers. “The second we can swing it, I’m taking you back to my apartment and we’re going to spend the entire weekend fucking. Gonna pin you to the mattress and suck you off ‘til you come so hard you see stars. And when you get hard again you’re gonna fuck me however you want; on my back, on my stomach, or maybe you feel like playing with a few toys first.”

He hears Clint moan and when he opens his eyes, he’s captivated by the sight of the archer stroking himself. No one could possibly look as amazing as Clint does, he thinks, fucking himself on Jasper cock and frantically jerking himself off.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming,” is all Jasper can say in warning before his climax slams into him.

Clint whines, eyes squeezed shut as Jasper’s hips buck up into him. Jasper knocks Clint’s hand away and takes over, stroking him mercilessly as his cock pulses inside the archer.

“Come on, come for me, Clint,” Jasper pants. “You’re right there, go on and do it. Fuck, just wanna see you come.”

That’s apparently enough for Clint, who comes right then and there, clinging to Jasper and panting openmouthed. Jasper moans as Clint clenches and unclenches around him, muscles twitching as he achieves orgasm, still rocking his hips to draw it out.

“Jesus Christ,” Clint hisses, his body tense with release. “Fuck, Jasper, don’t stop.”

Jasper doesn’t. Not until his own orgasm has finished and Clint groans, oversensitive and trying to push his hand away. Eventually, Clint pulls off of him, his legs shaky, and settles beside him as Jasper disposes of the condom. Propped against the wall, they slump against each other.

“Goddamn that was good,” Jasper says. “You—and I’m not just saying this—you have an amazing ass.”

“Well, what’s an amazing ass if you don’t know how to work it?” Clint answers. He stretches, groaning. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Jasper chuckles.

“So you’re really into trying this whole relationship thing out, then?” he clarifies.

“Yeah,” Clint answers, his face pressed to the other agent’s shoulder. “But I’m not watching that swimming anime with you.”

“The fact that you know it exists speaks volumes about you.”

“I’m not watching it.”

“You say that now.”

“Shut up.”

Eventually Clint decides that he’s going to end up watching it, one way or another, and that there are worse things to have to do in a relationship.

* * *

“What’s on your mind?” Steve asks.

Phil looks up at him from where they’re sprawled on the sofa. Dinner had gone well and the movie is just fine—the pie is still in the oven, though—but there’s something on his mind. Nothing that has to do with the issues brought to light in the past day or their fight, but something along a similar vein.

“I think Jasper and Clint were having sex on that roof,” Phil says.

“Do I want to know how you know that?” Steve presses.

“They had a bit of a fling in New Mexico which they assumed I didn’t notice just because they acted like nothing had happened, which is a stupid assumption,” Phil says. Steve smothers a laugh at his tone of voice; the agent almost sounds insulted that they thought they could fool him. “And that was the end of it. It seemed like it hadn’t worked out for them.”

“Clearly you think it did,” Steve says.

“I think that whatever hadn’t worked was suddenly worked out,” Phil answers. “Jasper texted me to say they were going to dinner.”

“And from that you deduced that they had sex,” Steve says, glancing towards the oven. “I’m not following.”

“The way they teased each other when we were on the phone earlier,” Phil tells him. “They haven’t talked like that for three years. They definitely had sex.”

Steve wraps his arms tighter around Phil with a laugh. “I’ll take your word for it. So… you think they worked out whatever issues they were having?”

“Let’s hope. It seems like this weekend’s been a bit trying for—”

“Pie’s done.”

Phil doesn’t bother to stop himself from grinning as Steve’s attention is rapidly diverted by the oven timer. Well, whatever Clint and Jasper have going for them, he hopes it lasts. He frowns when his phone vibrates in his pocket, When he retrieves it, he sees it’s a text from Clint.

_››Save us a slice of that pie._

With a scowl, he tosses his phone towards the couch and follows Steve to the kitchen. Whatever those two are still up to on that roof, he’s sure he doesn’t want to know.

But he’ll probably hear about it Monday anyway.

That’s just the way Clint and Jasper are.


End file.
